Digital subscriber line (DSL) technology transmits digital data over telephone lines. The telephone lines typically communicate signals between customer premises equipment (CPE) and a digital subscriber line access multiplexer (DSL access multiplexer or DSLAM). Upstream signals go from the customer premises equipment to the DSL access multiplexer, and downstream signals go from DSL access multiplexer to the customer premises equipment. One band may be allocated for upstream signals, and another band may be allocated for downstream signals.